Previously, to produce a sponged paint look with paint a real sponge was dipped in paint and then the real sponge was blotted to remove excess paint. Once the excess paint was removed, the real sponge was repeatedly placed into contact with a wall until the remaining paint was gone. The process was repeated over and over until the entire wall was covered. This was time consuming since a base core had to be rolled on before the sponge could be applied to the wall. Due to the time involved, usually a limited number of paint colors were sponged onto the wall.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for applying paint to the wall to produce the sponged paint effect. There is also a need for a method and apparatus for applying multiple colors quickly to a surface to be painted.